


Autumn Maple

by theosymphany



Series: Nivanfield stories inspired by art [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Confessions, Inspired by Art, M/M, Nivanfield, Piers' hair, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris sees Piers in an entirely new light after an intense firefight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Maple

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a lovely and tender picture by scottiebeepainter. Please check it out! Credits to the artist. No infringement is intended.  
> Text and story elements are mine.  
> Characters and Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.
> 
> Check it out [here](http://scottiebeepainter.tumblr.com/post/112702815886/i-cried-for-them)

“Our objective is complete, pack up and head towards extraction in 15 minutes.” Chris’ voice, tired but still firm and strong buzzed through the team comms, marking the official completion of another mission.

It was an intense operation riddled with gunfire. Alpha Team were fighting their way to secure a cache of bioweapons guarded by numerous agents and infected soldiers. The enemy had a strongly fortified position with heavy gunfire and the sightlines of snipers from multiple vantage points, and it was a perilous assault for Alpha Team to gain ground inch by inch. It wasn't until Piers had finally wrestled and established his long range position on one of the rooftops that he managed to counter most of the enemy snipers and gave Chris and the rest of the team an opening to break through. Even then, it was a fierce firefight with many a near miss for each of Alpha team’s members, and had Piers not been as precise to both dive for cover at just the right moment and also eliminate the other sharpshooters quickly there would have been costly casualties. For now though, their objectives have been completed despite the odds, and it was time to gather the team to head back to base.

"Piers! I think we're good to go, you don't have to keep watch from up there anymore." Chris panted as he made it to the roof. He left the other half of Alpha Team to pack up while he ran all the way back from the objective location and the firefight without a pause, climbing up numerous flights of stairs at top speed to check back on Piers. His lieutenant had been covering everyone, but nobody had his back and Chris always felt he owed the marksman for having the most dangerous assignments. Once again, Piers was the most valuable player in this fight. He was forced to operate at close to his maximum range and had to mod his anti-materiel rifle in order to take out targets without too much retaliation, but it also meant that the room for error in his aim was extremely small. Chris knew for one that he couldn’t have hit half the targets Piers did at this range. As he made his way up the final steps he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, pushing aside the damp hair which was clinging in a mess. His breathing was still heavy, and he felt sweaty all over from the run. He had just planted one boot on the roof when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His jaw was slightly ajar but he didn’t care as he took in the view.

The trusty sniper had his back to the stairs, the embodiment of calmness and serenity. He undoubtedly would have heard Chris’ footsteps but chose not to turn around at the footfalls. He was still transfixed with his gaze into the setting sun on the horizon, clinging onto its fleeting glory as its rays of departing vermilion burned like a red yolk in the distance. The warm rays had painted the normally brunet Piers to the colour of rapturing autumn maple.

Piers finally gave a smile as he turned his head to the source of the sound. "Oh hey Chris, you didn't have to come up to get me. I heard you through the radio." The smile was warm and genuine, even if the voice still kept his coolness. He had a slight twist in his brow, studying with puzzled expression as he looked Chris over. The look reminded Chris that he had grown a little pink from the lighting and the exercise, and he was conscious again of the contrast between their exertion and composure.

It was as if time stood still as the pair exchanged their silent stares. Chris finally gave a little shake of his head. "You’re fine, Piers, I... I was just catching my breath." It was a half-truth. He had literally just seen his lieutenant in a new light. He took a deep breath, willed the power back into his aching legs and crossed the distance to the sniper with a few long strides. He was still feeling unsettled, though he was unsure whether it was from the physical exertion or the proximity from one who suddenly seemed so beautiful. Piers had always been a fine looking man in Chris' eyes, confident and enduring, but at times till with the allure and cuteness of youth.  He felt Piers taking his breath away. Perhaps it was the way he saved Chris from more than a few near brushes with death today, or perhaps it was how close they both came to losing each other, or perhaps it was just seeing him up here, up on the lofty heights where he belonged against the setting sun. Right now, Chris thought Piers looked downright _divine_. He no longer was sure whether he was feeling only protective of his lieutenant, or if he had become possessive too for his loyal ace.

Piers gave a small wink followed by a little jerk of his head towards the view below and they stood together at the rail to share the captivating sight that Piers was absorbed in.

“Wow.” Chris didn’t know what else he could say. He’s constantly amazed at how Piers always found beauty, and joy, and life around him no matter how tense or stressful the situation would have been.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t come down when you first called. I mean, we were practically spilling our blood moments before, but now, even with the sun almost at the horizon, there’s still so much sparkle and beauty here. I…. I’m glad you decided to come up and drink in this view with me.” Chris was definitely glad he came all the way. Why didn’t Piers call him to take a look earlier? Did Piers think he wouldn’t be interested in sharing the things he found inspiring or pretty? He wondered how many moments like these he had missed because he didn’t get the hint, or if Piers was too intimidated to call him up. He stole a glance at Piers. He seemed touched too that Chris came of his own accord to share this moment.

“Piers, you don’t have to apologise for anything. It’s beautiful. You should have called me to take a look with you! I’d hate to think I would have missed out otherwise. Yell for me next time ok? I don’t mind, I’ll come. Honestly.” He hoped he came across as sincere, because he suddenly wanted to be spending private moments with Piers in another beautiful place, sharing another beautiful view.

“Look, you saved all of us down there, me especially a few times over just then. We all owe you. I was a bit too reckless out there. I shouldn’t have made your job that much more difficult.” Chris took a deep breath. He had underestimated the enemy today, making the same mistake that HQ did by only deploying a 4 man cell against dozens of armed and dangerous enemies, and still chose to advance aggressively to push every tactical advantage. It was a sound but risky tactic, one that made heavy demands on the entire team and could have been easily countered the moment they showed any weakness.

The sniper paused, cocked his head slightly and shook his head. “No Captain, your judgement was sound. My job was to guard you from up here and to help you make it through no matter what. I did it. I took them all out for you. You weren’t reckless. You just had faith in your ace. I got your back. You know I always do.” He gave a wave of his anti-materiel rifle and flashed a grin at Chris before returning his gaze to the sunset.

Chris’ heart throbbed again seeing the smiling lines on the profile next to him, stealing a glance at Piers’ long lashes and the red ocher reflecting from his irises. How could Piers be so optimistic? So trusting? So damn natural at doing what he did and being perfectly in sync with himself? He wondered what Piers would be thinking as he stared at the display of colour and tranquility.

He shuffled closer and laid a gloved hand on his second’s firm bicep. “You’re a damn good p-partner, Piers.” He said, the low voice croaking just the slightest. “You’re totally going to spoil the way I work with anyone else from now.”

“Of course Captain, I’m the man who never missed a target.” The sniper gave a nonchalant shrug as if his achievements today were the most effortless thing he did, but Chris could just feel the smallest trace of tension in his arm.

“Piers, when I heard the three sniper shots rang out at the same time down there, I got so worried for you. I was so concerned when I didn’t hear any return fire.” He was grabbing Piers by his arm now. His grip was firm with desperation, surprising Piers who now turned to face him. “It was far too dangerous to have you posted here on you own. I… I wished I could have been at two places at once, or that I could snipe up here with you. I need you to stay safe as well. Don’t be as reckless as I am. I can’t let you get hurt. How am I going to cope without you?”

“……” Piers seemed shocked, his lips parted but made no sound, and the warm hazel eyes were swelling with a hint of emotion and turmoil. It made Chris worry. Was he being too personal? Was he too revealing with his personal feelings towards Piers? Chris knew he was more emotional than usual, even vulnerable with his confessions, but it was a genuinely scary moment. Piers had just managed to clear the enemies for Chris but caught the attention and fire of three of the enemy snipers who fired simultaneously. Chris ducked for cover and prayed so hard for Piers to make it that his heart was pounding in his mouth for what seemed like years before he heard any noise from Piers. He pushed ahead at the opening Piers made for him, thinking he could draw the threat away but he could feel his heart slowly sinking and falling part, until he finally heard the anti-material rifle click and knock out one of the enemy snipers.

Chris forgot how tight his grip became at the agonising thoughts. Piers was staring down at his arm, but didn’t show any signs of pain, as if he could read the emotions from his touch, how desperately fearful he was of losing him and how grateful he is that Piers was still here. Chris forced himself to lighten the grip but kept the contact as he stared sincerely at Piers. The lieutenant swallowed and again moved his lips but didn’t make a sound.

Chris thought the silence meant something else. He held on to the sniper, but lowered his gaze. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to belittle you. I’m not trying to say you weren’t good or I didn’t trust you could handle it. I knew you could. Of course you could, I mean you’re exceptional, always have been and I trust you…” He was rambling now; not even knowing what he was saying, not even daring to speak of his true feelings, and hoping he wasn’t digging himself any deeper.

“Chris.” Piers finally found his voice and had turned to face Chris fully, lit from behind by the pink and orange rays. “I’m alright. I shouldn’t have let you worry about me when it was so dangerous down there.” The voice was still calm and composed, but the tone was warm and compassionate. Chris breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps Piers did understand his concern, but he hope he didn’t scare him off. “It was a close one.” He lowered his gaze down and stared at Chris’ boots. Chris followed his gaze to see they were still splattered with blotches of crimson and fluids from the close and messy fights earlier. He suddenly felt conscious and tainted, especially compared to how clean cut Piers still looked.

“Piers.” Chris tucked his assault rifle at his side and placed both palms on the sniper’s shoulders, feeling as if he was touching Apollo himself. “I’m just glad I’ve still got you with me. I… need you.”

The autumn maple hair shifted as Piers looked up again. “It’s OK, Captain.” The voice was gentle as the honey hazel eyes studied Chris’. “I’m right here with you.” It took a moment, but Chris finally saw his eyes hold and return the gaze with confidence and care, and the pink lips also curled upwards slightly in acknowledgement. “Always.” The marksman added before blinking. He suddenly looked a bit uneasy, as if he didn’t know where to look or put his hands.

Chris held on and pulled Piers in a bear hug. “You did great. Err, we did great.” As he leaned in he could feel Piers’ smooth cheek graze across his stubble and for a moment their sweat brushed onto each other. “You know what that means right?” he said gently to the ear, noticing how it had suddenly gone pink.

He felt Piers gave a slight shudder in his arms, and both men were feeling the intensity of the touch across all parts of their body, inhaling each other’s scent from their heavy exertions. Piers seemed lost for words again. Chris closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Piers return the embrace with a gloved palm over his muscular back and the other holding the rifle behind him.

“It means we’re getting steak tonight!” Chris smiled broadly, slapped Piers hard on his back before letting go, causing the lieutenant to cough and lose his breath even through the boron-carbon ceramic plated vest.

Piers pulled back a little, lowering his gaze in hurt but kept the enthusiasm in his voice. “Of course, Captain! Been thinking about it all day!”

“Let’s head back, we’ve just got enough time to shower and change and get a table.” Chris kept his broad grin as he dragged Piers by his arm towards the stairs in excitement and anticipation.

“Yes, Captain.” Chris could feel Piers fall half a step behind himself as they took to the stairs, feeling as if all the day’s exhaustion had left them all of a sudden. Chris knew he was probably being very bold tonight but everything felt right, and Piers seemed cheerful and receptive. He caught Piers’ profile as the sniper turned to cast a final glance at the setting sun, capturing the moment when its beauty was at once the most stunning and fleeting. Chris was again spellbound by the tint of the autumn maple hair, illuminated with so much beauty and life. It was his colour. Red. He wished he could capture this moment forever, to be able to tell Piers just how beautiful he looked, but try as he could he dare not risk the partnership he’d grown so fond and comfortable of. He subconsciously shifted his touch to hold Piers by his palm, and as their fingers interlocked naturally, he was no longer sad to see the sun go. He took an invigorated breath with his lieutenant beside him and thought about his plans for the night. He couldn’t wait to share with and watch Piers enjoy his well-deserved, juicy steak, and who knows what else may happen after that.

As he stared at the pink and purple colours, Chris felt hopeful- that sometime in the future, he might hold hands with Piers under many a vibrant sunset. He will lock eyes again with the honey hazel irises, and gently stroke the soft textured hair with his fingers. Those will be sunsets spent lovingly with his trusty partner, crowned with the halo, hue and sentiment of sweet autumn maple.

 


End file.
